1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with an improved housing for improving structure strength thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical connector, mounted on a PCB for electrically connecting with a plug, is typically described in Taiwan Patent No. M381187 issued on May 21, 2010. The electrical connector includes a front housing, a first rear housing, a second rear housing combined to the first rear housing, a plurality of contacts, and a metal shell covering the housings. The front housing has a base and a tongue projecting forwardly from the base. The base defines a pair of positioning holes at a rear end thereof. The first and second rear housings are positioned to each other by a number of projections and slots therebetween and fixed together by the metal shell. The second rear housing has a pair of posts forwardly extending from a front end thereof to engage with the positioning holes of the front housing. The metal shell fixes the front housing and rear housings together along a front-to-back direction. The contacts include a first set of contacts assembled to the first rear housing, and a second set of contacts assembled to the second rear housing. Each of the contacts has a securing portion secured to the rear housings, a tail portion extending downwardly out of the rear housings for being connected with the PCB, and a contact portion extending forwardly beyond the front end of the rear housings. The base of the front housing defines a plurality of passageways extending therethrough along the front-to-back direction. The tongue defines a plurality of slots at two sides thereof corresponding to the passageways. The contact portions of the contacts are arranged in two rows and extend to the slots of the tongue through the passageways along the front-to-back direction when the front housing is assembled to the rear housings. As described above, the front housing is positioned to the rear housing merely via the posts on the second rear housing, however, it is not firm enough, the posts are easily destroyed when the front housing is swayed along a thickness direction of the tongue.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems.